Experiencing happiness?
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Haru wonders if he would ever be able to experience joy other than swimming.


The cherry blossoms have a brighter colour this year. I wonder what this New Year holds for us, especially me. I've never thought about anything other than swimming free. I guess my life is very mundane, always the same. I wish I could experience happiness other than swimming.

"Haru-chan!" I jerked at the sound of Nagisa calling me.

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan. Haru-cha…?" BAM!

"Ouch, Rei-chan! Why did you hit me?" Nagisa whined.

"You're obviously annoying him. Don't you have anything better to do than yelling everyone's name this morning?" Rei asked, slightly irritated.

"You're so mean! I just want to tell everyone the good news." Nagisa pouted and waited for someone to ask about the news.

Makoto was there, too, trying to figure out why Nagisa was so excited.

I just stared blankly at him.

"Rin asked us to visit his vacation home this summer! He's already on vacation, so we'll be meeting him there! There's the most beautiful blue ocean…" I looked at Makoto for his reaction. His eyes darted around.

"Ocean?" Makoto asked and all of them were staring at him, earning a deep red blush on Makoto's face.

"Don't worry, Makoto! There's a public pool, too! SO? Doesn't it sound fun?" Nagisa was gleaming with enthusiasm.

"I will firstly have to research the location and all the educational sites as well." Rei said and that kind of counts him in.

"You're right, Nagisa! It does sound fun!" Makoto said.

Everyone was waiting for my answer. "Fine."

Nagisa jumped with joy.

If Rin's going to be there, it probably won't be too bad.

The time carried on quickly. It was already summer vacation and everyone stood with their luggage at the gate to Rin's vacation home.

"Good afternoon. The master is taking a bath right now, but you can come in." The maid said in a friendly tone.

We followed her inside and the place looked more like a mansion than a house! I wonder how big the pool would be. My thoughts revolved around the feeling I get when I swim. The freedom I felt when the water swirls around me like blood circulating through the body…

Uh…It looks like I'm lost. Where did the others go? I saw something move in the hallway.

"Did the others abandon you?" Rin came walking out of the shadow. He was about to put a shirt on when he noticed that I was staring at his abs. Just imagine him swimming…

My brain melted. "Oi, Haru!" I flashed my eyes and gave him a blank expression. "Y-yes."

Rin smirked. "Do you like me that much?" What? I didn't say anything even remotely close!

"What are you trying to say?" I asked, expressionless.

Rin grabbed me by the arm and held me tightly. We were only inches away.

"I knew you liked me since long ago." Rin whispered in my ear. He kissed me in the neck and I moaned, failing to keep it in.

In one fluent motion I pushed him to the other side of the hall.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Rin. I'm only here to swim." I stated bluntly.

There was an awkward silence at dinner. Everyone's eyes were darting from me to Rin. They know what happened. Well…They probably don't know everything.

"Haru-chan?" Nagisa called. I grunted in response.

"What happened between you and Rin?" He asked.

I glared at Nagisa and then at Rin. Rin understood what that meant and started to explain.

"Well…Haru confessed to me and tried to kiss me and I turned him down for no reason, even though I like him too. Ooh no. Wait. That wasn't me that was you, Haru."

BOOM. Insta-Awkward. I stood and walked over to Rin's side of the table. I grabbed him by the collar and leaned in and was only seconds away from kissing him. Then I stopped. Rin had his eyes closed and his lips perched. He opened his eyes and saw everyone's shocked glares.

"You really are an idiot, Rin. I could never like someone that would humiliate me just because he didn't get his way." I turned around and went outside.

Was I too harsh? No. Rin's such an ass. He would get over me anyway. He did once before.

There are so many trees here and the sky was blackening with the stars shining, lighting up the night sky. It's almost as beautiful as enlarging ripples on clear blue water. I sat down and tried to forget about him.

I fell asleep with the sound of the wind shaking the trees.

I dreamt of water's true enemy: fire. I ran as fast as my sore feet could take me. I looked down. Why are my feet on fire? My whole body was slowly, but surely catching on fire. Once I looked up I saw one thing before I burned to death. I saw Rin reaching for me.

"Haru!" Rin shook me by the shoulders and I awoke. He saved me. I held on to him tightly. He was surprised, but returned the hug.

"Haru, I know you keep everything to yourself, all your emotions and thoughts, but I want you to tell me everything! I like you so much that it kills me. Even if you don't like me back I will always feel the same." He told me softly.

I turned my face so that I could look at him. He was serious. He wasn't teasing me or anything like that.

I leaned forward, eyes still locked on each other. Our lips touched-

"Haru-cha…" Nagisa stood frozen. He smiled slyly.

"It's okay! I'll go ask Rei for help!" Nagisa hopped back inside.

I still stared awkwardly at Nagisa's direction. Well, that was awkwa-

Rin pulled me away from my thoughts by kissing me. Rin had his eyes clenched shut tightly, lost in passion. It took me a few seconds to totally give in to Rin's kiss. He licked my lips and I opened them (who knows why, maybe I went on my instincts…I've never kissed anyone before), letting our tongues mingle. I groped at his shirt as we kissed. I felt like being a bit aggressive. When he left my mouth I let out a breathless moan and Rin stared at me.

Rin laughed and I pouted. Why did he stop kissing me? And why the hell is he laughing?

Rin pointed toward a tree behind me and I saw something fall. Someone was watching us?

I heard a sigh and saw Makoto come out, followed by Nagisa that's being dragged by Rei.

Makoto smiled at me and Rin.

"Let me explain. Nagisa said and I quote that "Rin is gonna rape Haru". So…uh…We just wanted to see for ourselves and I told Nagisa that Rin would never do that to Haru and Haru would kill him before he does." Makoto said quickly with a blush that spread on his face.

"Is that so? Would he kill me?" Rin asked and pushed me down.

I glared at him and Rin chuckled.

"You're right, Makoto. I love Haru too much to take him against his will."

I blushed bright red. What is he saying?

The others smiled and blushed as well.

"Th-Then take good care of eachother, okay?" Makoto said, trying to hide his face.

Rin nodded and kissed me until I couldn't breathe anymore, not even through my nose. He kissed me too fast. Tongue in, tongue out. I. Am. Breathless.


End file.
